More Than Meets The Eye Book 1: Cybrid
by God's Angel of Music
Summary: Meet Carolina Dyson, mechanical engineering prodigy, orphan and regular prankster. In one day, on one motorcycle ride, her life changed forever. Meet Autobot Hunter, Splitspark twin to Arcee, warrior and friend. Meet Cyrus Black, karate black belt, local tough guy and regular jerk. Meet Decepticon Sonic-strike, brother to Starscream and loyal servant to Megatron. OC/OC, Jack/Miko.


**Greetings, Programs! God's Angel of Music here, with my, clearly Transformers Prime fanfic. Now, I know I have three other fanfics running, and I try not to post a new fic when I've got another running, but I have so many ideas dancing around my head, I need to post them. 4 OCs: 2 humans, 1 'bot, 1 'con.**

**Humans:  
****Name: Carolina Dyson  
****Appearance: short strawberry blond hair, crimson eyes, caucasian skin, 5'11"  
****Age: 16  
****Gender: Female**

**Personality: Carolina, or Carrie, as she likes to be called, is a kind person, generally helping her only friend, Jack Darby, when the going gets tough. But, when angered, she is very wild and extremely aggressive.**

**Name: Cyrus Black  
****Appearance: short black hair, silver eyes, hispanic skin, 6'3"  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male**

**Personality: Cyrus, or Cy, is kind of a jerk. He will manipulate others to get his way, as well as lie and cheat. Truly, he would make a perfect Decepticon.**

**'Bot:  
****Name: Hunter,  
****Height: ****equal height to Arcee  
****Colour: silver with black highlights  
****Alt Form: Ducati Superleggera  
****ranged weapon: semi-automatic light energon blaster  
****melee weapon: twin short swords extending over the top of his hands.**

**Personality: Generally a pacifist, Hunter only lets loose on Cons and those who harm his sparktwin, Arcee. Ten solar-cycles before Megatron disappeared, Hunter lost his sparkmate, a Decepticon known as Skydrift, to the wrath of Megatron. This shattered his spark, and turned him into a silent weapon of mass destruction, when faced with Decepticons.**

**'Con:  
****Name: Sonic-strike  
****Height: 18'2"  
****Colour: black with white highlights  
****Alt Form: Holden Senator  
****ranged weapon: shotgun-like energon blaster  
****melee weapon: single blade that extends from under the left hand, then swings around to be held properly.**

**Personality: Sonic-strike is an aggressive fighter, who likes to use mind games to distract his opponents before offlining them. He is cold and calculating, and ever loyal to Megatron.**

**I hope you enjoy, will have plot changes. I do not own Transformers Prime. Transformers Prime and all associated merchandise belong to Hasbro. I do own My 4 OCs.  
Key:  
Authors notes  
**"Speaking"  
_"Comms"_  
"**'Bee translated.**"  
_Thoughts_

Chapter 1  
The First Rule of Robot Fight Club

**Jasper, Nevada  
****1000 hours**

_"So then these high beams light up my rear, when it hits me." _The cocky voice of Autobot Cliffjumper crackled through on the Comms of two Ducati Superleggeras, one blue with pink touches, and one silver with black, _"I'm illegally parked!"  
_"Another parking ticket?" Arcee, the blue Ducati sighed. The silver one laughed.  
"You make it sound like a good thing, Cliff." Hunter adds. He and Arcee turned a corner when the reply of their old friend came through.  
_"Nope, even better."_ 'Cliff replied, _"The boot."  
_"Big metal brace-" Arcee began.  
"Impossible to get out of." Her Spark-twin finished.  
_"Yep." _Cliff replied, _"So I let the police do their thing, get halfway up the street, then lose my shiny new shoe, and floor it."_ Hunter avoids a falling pebble. He then turns off his Comm, so as to ignore Cliff's bragging. He contemplates on what happened prior to these events.  
*Flashback*  
_Optimus Prime, the leader of all Eath-based Autobots, stood in his new red and blue armour, that was formed when he scanned his new alternate form. Beside him stood an ambulance looking robot known as Ratchet. On his right, Bumblebee and Bulkhead, a smallish yellow with black details scout and a large green mech stood. The always grinning Cliffjumper and Sparkmate, Arcee, stood with their new robot forms, changed due to their newly scanned alt forms, stood next to Rachet, Cliff's arm wrapped around Arcee's waist. The odd one out was another Autobot, sharing a similar appearance to Arcee, Hunter was on his servos and knees, liquid energon leaking from his eyes. He clutched a small metal pendant, showing an Autobot symbol, that when flipped over, would show a Decepticon symbol. His own Sparkmate, a Decepticon known as Skydrift was offlined ten solar-cycles prior to that day.  
_The Autobot snapped out of his memories when Arcee stopped, and Optimus Prime's voice came through the Comms.  
_"Arcee, Hunter, Bulkhead, Bumblebee. Rendevouz back at base and prepare to Groundbridge." _The last Prime said, through the Comm as Hunter and Arcee sped back to base.

* * *

**Decepticon Ship, _Nemesis  
_****1200 hours**

The giant ship known as the _Nemesis_ hovered in the middle of nowhere as Cliffjumper was dragged to Starscream, the substituting leader of the Decepticons.  
"Hey, Scream." Cliffjumper said, "Where's your Master?" Starscream growled. He drove his claw into Cliffjumper's Sparkchamber.  
"I am my own master now." He spat. Cliff collapsed onto the ground.  
"Clean this up." Scream ordered the Vehicons. another Decepticon, known as Soundwave, walked up to Starscream.  
"Soundwave, how may I help you?"  
_"Like Jasper, Nevada is a party? We're alone wherever we are Cliff." _Arcee's voice emanated from the speakers of the voiceless Decepticon.  
"Ah, yes," Starscream said, "The one called Arcee. Why stop at one Autobot, when we can offline two?" With that, three Vehicons left to offline Arcee. A black Decepticon walked up to Starscream.  
"Brother." Starscream spat, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" His brother, Sonic-strike smiled.  
"I require two Vehicons," Sonic-strike replied, "For a secret assignment issued by Lord Megatron." Starscream waved him off.  
"Yes, yes, yes." He said, "Whatever." Still smirking, Sonic-strike left, two Vehicons following.

* * *

**Jasper, Nevada  
1500 hours**

"The goal is to await my signal, then charge in and attack my target." Sonic-strike said to his two allies, while in his alt form, a black Holden Senator. He turned the corner and stopped in front of the local highschool. _Two energy signatures, neither Autobot nor Decepticon. So, what could they be? _Sonic-strike thought to himself. He noticed the energy signatures were moving. One going away from him, one coming towards him. _PRIMUS, IT'S A HUMAN?! _Sonic-strike exclaimed, as he targeted the human. The two Vehicons started chasing the human. He turned the corner, where Sonic-strike pulled up in front of him.  
"Get in." Soni-strike said, opening my door. The human hesitated, to Sonic-strike'sannoyance, so he repeated himself.  
"Get. In." He didn't hesitate after that, and climbed in. The Vehicons found them, and Sonic-strike, to use a human expression, floored it.

* * *

**Jasper, Nevada  
****1530 hours**

Hunter and Arcee patrolled the streets of Jasper, waiting for some action. Arcee noticed three Vehicons.  
"Triplets." She muttered to Hunter. He revved his engine in confirmation. The sparktwins pulled into a fast food restaurant called KO Burger.  
"Take five, Sadie." Arcee said to her hologram as she deactivated it. Hunter did the same.  
"You too, Simon." He said. Two people walked out of the restaurant. One was a boy of about sixteen, with black hair and dark eyes. He wore a grey-blue shirt with a white undershirt. Next to him, stood a girl with short, strawberry blond hair and peculiar crimson eyes, of about sixteen human years of age. She wore a white tank top, under a yellow jacket. Around her neck was a small pendant with a special symbol.  
"I'm just gonna lock up, see you tomorrow, Jack." The girl said as she walked around the back. Hunter watched in amusement when the human named Jack, walked up to Arcee, and began to admire her. If it were a Cybertronian, he would have knocked them into next week, but since this human was far too young and small, Hunter did nothing, instead glanced over to where the Vehicons lay in wait.  
"Hurry it up, smooth operator..." He heard Arcee whisper. Hunter failed to notice the other human, walk up to him and gawk. She ran her hands down the seat of his alt form.  
"Flawless, Italian leather, titanium plating and a custom engine that can do up to one hundred and eighty miles per hour." The girl whispered to herself, "I will own this bike one day." Hunter saw the Vehicons. They lit up their headlights, signifying they had targeted Arcee and him.  
"Scrap." Both Hunter and Arcee muttered. They sped off, carrying Jack and the girl with them.  
"Kiddo, whatever you do, do not let go." Hunter said aloud, which caused the girl to scream louder.  
"AND BE QUIET!" He yelled. The girl stopped, as Hunter turned a separate corner to Arcee. The third Vehicon followed him, while the other two followed Arcee. Hunter stopped in an abandoned warehouse, and the girl got off. The Vehicon arrived, stopping in front of Hunter. The human girl backed away, giving Hunter room to accelerate, jump in the air, and transform, slamming down on the Con. The Con transformed after Hunter jumped off, revealing a huge dent in its back.  
"Come on, Con." Hunter taunted, as two blades ejected from above his servos. He bounced on his pedes, to keep his body in constant motion. The Vehicon charged at Hunter, who shouted a war cry and swung his arms, preparing to strike.


End file.
